What he really wanted
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Caroline Potter lives with her godfather after the war. She gets a job offer from someone unexpected, and while working, feelings that she never knew she could feel is starting to appear between her and her boss. She knows it is wrong, but can she help it
1. Chapter 1

**What he really wanted**

_by Lady-LunaPotter_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one: Black Manor**

Sirius Black hadn't been found of the idea of moving into his old family manor again. Okay, it was way better than living in a cave or at Grimauld Place, but the place still held many unpleasant memories.

But his goddaughter had insisted. When the traitor Peter Pettigrew had been captured three months ago, and confessed under Veritaserum that he was the one who had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, Sirius had been cleared from all charges and the heap of gold in his vault had increased greatly, not that he cared about that. The dark lord had been defeated right after , and the wizarding world could once again live in peace. When the evil bastard had died, all those who had remained loyal to the lord, had died with him. To everyones surprise, Lucius Malfoy had remained alive, and so had Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Sirius had then been able to do what he was suppose to do, namely taking care of his goddaughter. Caroline Potter was now seventeen, soon to be eighteen, and when she had seen the old white house with the huge overgrown garden, she had begged him to move in there. And he couldn't resist. Because deep down, he knew that he would do almost anything for her.

* * *

Caroline was on her knees beside a flower bed against the wall of the big house. Her hands worked quickly and skillfully. She only stopped when some of her wavy red hair fell into her eyes. Her green eyes scanned the bed, looking for unwanted plants or grass in the row of flowers.

She rose and picked up a large heap of weed and threw it away. She raised her hand to her forehead and looked around.

She was proud of her garden. When they had arrived at the manor three months ago, the garden had been full of twigs, but now it was well-kept and every little detail and plant could be seen without any problem.

Caroline looked at her watch and saw that it was almost lunchtime. She gathered her gardening tools and went inside.

The kitchen was bright and airy. Caroline and Sirius was both rather found of cooking, so they had worked extra hard to get it exactly like they wanted it. She washed her hands in the sink and started to prepare some lunch. As it was Sunday, Sirius had yet to wake. She was quite annoyed with the man, but she let him sleep.

It had been hard for him to come back into the world again, after many years in Azkaban, and then in hiding from the ministry after his escape in her third year at Hogwarts. She had supported him, and after a while the man had started to get used to the normal life. He had even been successful in finding a job.

Before his years in Azkaban, he had been a skilled Auror. Cornelius Fudge had offered him his old job back, but Sirius had refused. He couldn't work with people who had thrown him into prison, and Caroline understood that. No, he had found something else.

When the Weasley twins heard that he was the famous Padfoot, they had offered him a job as coworker with them in their shop, WWW. Sirius had loved the idea, and he had now been working there for two weeks.

When lunch was ready, she placed the food on the table and went to wake her godfather.

Sirius room was on the second floor, right beside her own. She ran into her own room, took of the dirty blue summer dress and slipped into a pair of jeans and a white top, then she went into Sirius room.

The room was dark, as the curtains had been closed and the room itself was in dark colors. She walked up to the windows and drew aside the curtains, making the sun shine into the room.

She then turned to her beloved godfather and started to tickle him. The man screamed and flew out of the bed, his hair unruly and his eyes filled with terror. "Oh Caroline Jasmine Potter, when I get a hold of you.."

But Caroline was already in the hall, running down to the first floor again.

Ten minutes later, Sirius came into the kitchen, giving her a death glare. She just smiled and continued to eat the lasagna that she had made and looked out through the window, studying a bird who was jumping around the grounds, searching for something worth eating.

When she was done, she looked at Sirius who was now drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, are you going to come with me to Diagon alley or what?" She had mentioned the day before that she was going to the alley, because she desperately needed some new clothes.

"Nah, I'm staying here. Fred and George is coming over. We are going to discuss some new products." Sirius grinned.

Caroline shook her head and smiled. The man was like a overgrown child when it came to pranks. Oh, she was part owner in the twins shop, but there was no need to tell him that, not yet anyway. She was just waiting for him to find out on his own.

"Okay, will you make dinner then? I think I'm going to be quite late."

She only got a nod in return and Sirius now had his nose in the paper.

"Well, see you later then." She kissed his cheek and went to get her purse.

* * *

**I am dying to know hat you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Meeting the son**

Caroline stepped out of the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron and greeted Tom before she made her way out to the alley. She sighed at the sight of all the people running in all directions. She hated crowds, she really did, and it didn't help that she was the most famous witch in the world either.

People tended to gather around her like ants to sugar, and ask her all kinds of questions, or just stare at her, shake her hand or take pictures. Sirius had told her that she couldn't hide inside the walls of the manor all the time, so she tried to get out now ant then. They thought that if she showed herself often enough, the fans would stop bugger the hell out of her every time she made an appearance in a public place.

She made her way forward, trying not to be run over or walk into someone. Her first stop would be Madam Malkin's, and then she would head to the barber and do something about her hair. It had grown so long, that it now reached down to her waist, and that was both unpractical and hard to keep clean.

At Malkin's she bought two sets of dress robes, and three muggle dresses. She bought some everyday robes and a new cloak with a large hood that would cover her face if it needed. She also found some pants, a couple of tops and some new stylish shoes, boots and high heeled ones.

When she stepped out of the shop, she wore one of the new dresses, a green one without any arms, and a pair of flat sandals.

The barber was a young woman Caroline had known from school, Penelope Clearwater. After ending her love affair with one of the Weasley boys, Percy, she had started the hairstyling studio together with a friend. She gasped at Caroline's soft hair.

"It's like silk! What have you done to make it like this?" Caroline smiled.

"Nothing, I guess it runs in the family."

Penelope did a wonderful job on her hair, and gave her some styling tips. When she left the studio, her hair was falling in different layers and waves that framed her face and made her look even more cute than before.

Now, she had to visit the bookshop, she was in need of some new cooking books.

There wasn't that much people in the shop, so she could easily make her way between the shelves and tables filled with books. The section containing books about cooking where rather large, but the trouble was that she was very short, and the books she wanted just HAD to be out of her reach.

"Problems?"

She turned around, just to find a blond young man standing behind her, with a smirk on his face. It had been a while since she had seen him, three months actually, and he had changed. He was now even taller than she remembered him, his body was more muscular and his skin was more toned instead of the sickly pale color his skin had had during the war. He looked a lot healthier.

"Malfoy, what a surprise to see you here, decided to start cooking?"

The blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, of course not, I have house elves for that. Cooking is for women and house elves."

Caroline snorted and turned again, standing on her tiptoes trying to reach up to the book.

"Let me help you Potter." Malfoy stood behind her and reached up for the book.

"Here you go." he gave it to her, and she was a bit annoyed over his behavior. Why was he nice? What had changed?

"What are you playing at?"

Malfoy gave her a amused look. "Nothing, I'm just helping you to get your book." She snorted.

"Yeah Malfoy, and I am Merlin."

He smirked before turning serious. "Potter, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I have something to discuss with you. And I would be grateful if you would hear me out."

Caroline was shocked at the blonds request, and she found herself curious. What was it he anted?

"Okay, I was going to take a coffee, you wanna come?"

Malfoy nodded and Caroline made her way to the disk to pay for the book. They walked out of the shop, and to her surprise, Malfoy offered his arm to her. She stared at it first, but took it after a moment of hestitation. They crossed the street and walked towards one of the small coffee shops. The small shop had a terrace, and they seated themselves in the corner, to get some privacy.

They both stayed quiet while they waited for the coffee, and Caroline waited for the blond to start talking. But when he stayed quiet, she spoke up.

"So, how have you been?" The question was innocent, but it seemed as Malfoy hadn't expected it. He looked down at his hands.

"I've been good, I have started to train, I want to be a healer." Caroline looked surprised. "Wow, I never thought you would say that." She smiled at his confused look. "I mean, I saw that you where great with taking care of wounds during the war, I should know as you helped me, but I never thought you would do it, you're a Malfoy after all."

At this, he smiled. "Yeah, father almost got a heart attack, but he came around."

Caroline nodded. "So, how's your father?" She had gotten to know Lucius during training sessions and work for the Order during the war. He had joined them on the light side, and she had come to see him as a great man, not that she would openly admit it.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a sip of his coffee. Caroline waited for him to continue.

"Mother left." He spoke softly.

Caroline felt the urge to place her hand over his, but she didn't. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Draco snorted. "Father is rather relieved, they never loved each other. The thing is that there is a ball coming up in a few weeks, that we, the Malfoys need to host. And that was my mothers task. But now she refuses, and nor me or my father has the time or the energy to do something like that."

Caroline blinked. Where was he going with this?

"And father came up with the idea that you could fix it." he spoke quickly, but she heard every word. "What? Why would he say that? I mean, why would he want me to do that, I have no experience."

Malfoy laughed. "I said that to my father, but I think he wants you to do it because you are about the only woman he trusts."

"He trusts me?"

The blind shrugged. "I would think so. Besides, it would be fun with someone else in the manor for a while, Pansy is starting to annoy me."

"Pansy's living with you?"

He nodded. "Seeing as she is to be my wife."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, so what does this entail?"

Malfoy gave her a surprised look. "So you are actually considering doing it?"

She smiled a small smile. "I have no other work right now, and I can certainly need something else to do then just take care of my dear godfather."

He smirked. "Well, if you could step by tomorrow, we could discuss this further."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, but listen, I haven't decided yet, so don't think anything else."

They separated outside the Leaky Cauldron, Caroline promising to step by tomorrow.

* * *

**Well people? what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Meeting the father**

Caroline came home five minutes later, to find her godfather and the Weasley twins sitting in the drawing room.

"Hi Cal, what's up?" She smiled at them and threw herself on the sofa between the two redheads.

"Everything is ok. So, what are you guys talking about?" She took an apple from the bowl of fruit and made herself comfortable between her two friends. She leaned her head back and looked at her godfather.

"Sirius came up with a rather good idea, he thinks another shop would be great, there we can sell our more serious products, like safety gadgets and that stuff. Some of the things we have really don't ft in to our joke store."

Caroline took a bite of the apple. "Well, where would that shop be? And who would work there? I mean, there isn't any free spaces in Diagon Alley, are there? And I don't think the shop would work if placed anywhere else. I mean, the costumers are in Diagon Alley."

The three of them nodded. "You're right. We could search for a space in the alley tomorrow...who knows?"

"Oh, by the way, what's the last months income? Just so I know?" George stood and searched for something in his pockets. "Here."

Caroline scanned the paper. "Have you divided it?" Fred nodded and pointed at the bottom of the note. As their partner, she got her share of the months income. She had declined at first, but the twins had been annoying her until she gave in. She made sure that they got more than her though, and when she saw the sum for this month, she nearly fainted.

"No, no guys, this is way too much! You know I don't need the money." She reached for a quill that lay on the table and changed the sum. "So, this is better."

She gave the note back to George who's eyes grew large. "But Cal!"

She held up a hand. "Don't argue. So, what's for dinner?"

Sirius stared between her and the twins. "What are you three on about. What's that?"

Fred looked amused. "You didn't tell him then?" Caroline shook her head and smirked. George smiled evilly, and Sirius looked puzzled.

"This is the last months income for WWW, and right now, I was changing my sum of money, because it was far to much."

"Why do you get a part of the money?" But before she could answer however, Sirius mouth dropped to the floor.

"You are the third owner?"

She nodded and gave her godfather a kiss on his cheek before heading to the kitchen. "The one and only."

** HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Caroline woke up the next day, feeling nervous about the whole thing with the Malfoys. She had yet to tell her godfather about this whole thing, but somehow, she felt like this wasn't the time to tell him, not yet, so she would just stay quiet about it for a while.

She guessed that he was already at the shop, and that suited her just fine. That way, she wouldn't need to make up some excuse.

She took a quick shower and walked over to the closet. She scanned it for something decent to wear and found a pair of black dress pants with matching jacket and a white polo without sleeves, making her look like a true businesswoman. Her red hair fell in waves down her back, but she gathered it all in a knot, just letting a few locks fall freely. She slipped into a pair of high heeled shoes and took a look at herself in the mirror, before taking her purse and walking down to the kitchen.

Malfoy manor was impressive. Caroline walked up to the house while looking at the perfect garden. While she liked it, it was far too perfect for her liking. She had always like when the gardens where a bit wild, but not too much so. She climbed the three stairs and pressed the doorbell, waiting.

After a while, a short and rather round man opened the door, looking suspiciously at her.

"Can I help you?"

Camille smiled. "I am here to meet Mr Draco Malfoy."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Mr Malfoy doesn't wish to speak with anyone, let alone some reporter."

Caroline blinked. "Oh no Mister, I'm..." She didn't get to finish before Draco appeared behind the man.

"Jeff, why is this woman standing here?"

The man sighed. "I was just trying to make her leave.."

Draco glared at him. "I meant, why haven't you invited her in?" The man looked surprised.

"But you said that you wanted no visitors, sir."

Draco glared. "I said, I want no unimportant visitors, but the girl who lived is highly important, don't you think?"

The man's eyes went wide. He began to stammer an apology, but Caroline just gave him a smile. "No need to apologise, no harm done." The man bowed, asked if he could bring them something, and then left.

She caught Draco staring at her, and she looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

"See something interesting?" Draco turned his eyes away and shook his head. "No, I was just surprised about how much you have changed since school. And by the way, don't introduce me as the Girl who lived, that's the past and I hate the stupid name anyway. "

Draco gave her a charming smile. "Of course not. My mistake." Caroline just huffed. He didn't fool her.

"So, shall we get down to business then? I gather you want to see the hall were the ball will take place?" Caroline nodded and they walked across the hall and Draco opened two wooden doors before motioning for her to step inside.

The room was huge. Caroline had always admired the ballroom at Black Manor, but this was amazing. The marble floor was sparkling clean, the windows high with green curtains, and the walls painted in a cream white colour. In the ceiling hung several crystal chandeliers, otherwise, the room was empty.

"We keep it this way when we have no use for it, father think it is unnecessary to have it furnished when no one will see or use it anyway. And it makes it easier to transform the room after how you want it."

She started to walk around the room, thinking of how she was going to do this if she accepted. Her steps echoed when she walked around, and in the corner of her left eye, she could see Malfoy observing her.

"When is this ball going to take place?"

He shifted where he stood and waked up to her. "Two weeks. Mother usually start whit the plans a month beforehand, but that's just her."

She had never done anything like this before, and she was no fool, this ball was of great importance, maybe not for all, but for the Malfoys. The family was used to host this ball, and the only ball she had ever been to was the ball after the defeat of Voldemort. What if she didn't reach up to their standards? Of course, they had asked her, but if she accepted, they would reckon with her. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Why not Pansy? Why doesn't she do this?" Draco snorted.

"She would be thrilled to, but let us just say that both I and father have been to the Patriksons functions, and they are not pleasant."

Caroline gave him a small smile. "So, what is this ball for?"

Draco explained that they always hosted the first ball of the season. Seeing as the autumn came closer and closer, and it soon would be august, they would open up with a ball the first of august.

Caroline asked some more questions, and while they stood there talking, Lucius Malfoy strode into the hall and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"Ah, father, you remember Caroline Potter." Draco said swiftly, and Caroline smiled at Lucius. "Mr Malfoy, it was a long time since I saw you. How are you these days?"

The elder of the Malfoys smiled at her and walked up to them, taking her hand. "Ms Potter, I regret to tell you that my son didn't inform me of your arrival, otherwise I would have been down sooner." He kissed her hand and she could feel herself blush a little. Lucius was handsome, she had always thought so. Draco too, but he lacked the natural air if confidence that Lucius possessed. In short, you could say that Lucius had everything Caroline searched for in a man, pride, protectiveness over his family, charm and tact. If she only could find a man like him to marry. She pushed those thoughts back in her head, far back.

Draco informed Lucius that he had told her about what was required of her, and that he only waited for her to accept or decline.

Caroline looked from one Malfoy to the other, and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it, but I have never done anything like this before, so bear with me and secondly, I will accept no payment for this."

Both Malfoys was about to argue, but she held up a hand. "I have enough money as it is."

**Tell me what you all think! **


End file.
